Many devices offer keyboards that can adjust their mappings based on the particular usage context. For example, one mapping may be used when a user is to enter an email address, while a different mapping is used when the user is to enter a phone number. However, when two or more people are conversing during a collaborative session, the keyboard settings do not account for the topics being discussed in applying keyboard mappings. The mappings used are typically pre-set and cannot be easily changed if at all.